


A Room With a View

by alh1971



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinky (bdsm-themed) thoughts, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alh1971/pseuds/alh1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor is about to turn down a rental opportunity while apartment-hunting, when something unexpected changes his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Room With a View

**Author's Note:**

> My first modern SanSan fic…inspired by Halestorm’s “I Get Off.”

…  
…  
The annoying realtor kept chirping her bubbly sales pitch with painfully unending enthusiasm, on and on and on…As if he gave a fuck about energy efficient appliances, eco-friendly wood flooring, or _crown molding_. 

He grunted noncommittally as he walked away from her. His interest had flickered for a brief moment but then quickly waned when she mentioned the one amenity he did actually care about, which was access to an on-site 24-hour fitness center. Aside from that, he had decided that the condo wasn’t worth the money. A man like him didn’t need all of the pansy frills she was babbling about.

He strolled by the living room to the master bedroom, over to a side window, disinterestedly glancing out and down on an alley adjacent to the busy city street. His lip pulled back in an unconscious snarl at the realtor, who squawked her apology that she had to take step out to take an important call but would leave him to explore the “wonderful master bedroom, with the fabulous en-suite” (he rolled his eyes at the pretentious term for “shitter”). 

Bored, he was about to turn away as a flash of red caught his attention. Straightening up, his eyes widened involuntarily. 

On the same floor level, but slightly to his left, the most beautiful fucking woman he had ever seen was dancing in front of her window.

Completely nude. Well, except for the pair of ridiculously high stilettos that encased her feet. 

He froze, entranced. 

She was slim but curvaceous. She seemed tall for a woman, as far as he could tell from his vantage point, which considering where he was relative to the posh hi-rise across the alley, was pretty damned good, all things considered. 

Her long red hair hung down past her shoulders and partially over a perfect pair of tits. They were high and round, gravity defying for their size and obvious God-given natural state. His eyes greedily roved down to the strip of neatly trimmed auburn hair between her legs, the latter of which went on for miles. 

He suddenly remembered himself and looked back quickly to make sure the realtor had actually stayed true to her word and stepped the fuck out. Blowing out a sigh of relief after confirming he was truly alone, he turned back to the window. 

She continued to sway and gyrate to some unknown melody, her eyes closed and a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth. 

And, oh holy shit…she…now she was touching herself. 

Ever loving, fucking hell. Didn’t she know she was completely exposed to whoever might be looking? He battled his burning voyeuristic urge with an irrational surge of jealous rage. How dare any other male look at her? He had a sudden vision of putting her over his knee, her firm, round bottom bared for him, to gently but firmly spank for her brazenness.

After he reddened her ass with her well-deserved punishment, perhaps he’d spread her cheeks to expose her pink holes, and then he’d…

He fidgeted, adjusting his throbbing, near-painful erection. The saliva had suddenly dried up in his mouth although his hands began to sweat and itch. He rubbed them absently on the front of his jeans while he continued to watch the beauty in the window, who now was slowly moving her hands over her chest.

“Play with them, oh God, please, please,” he muttered.

She didn’t disappoint. She languidly cupped and stroked her breasts, then teasingly began circling one of her areolas with a finger, where she lingered and then began pinching and pulling on a pink, pert nipple. 

Fuck, she was killing him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He roughly grasped his jean-clad erection, the tip of which now strained and poked out of his waistband. 

He inadvertently let out a low moan, but then suddenly remembered himself, and where he was. Jesus. It was like he was in a frigging daze! He turned to peek back into the apartment. The realtor was still gone, thank God, and so he quickly locked the door to the bedroom, deciding in that moment to take advantage of the situation. He’d never be able to actually fuck a woman this gorgeous, and so he’d do the next best thing. 

He stood to the side of the window, where she hopefully wouldn’t see him, but he could damn well see her. 

Oh, good God. She had obviously moved on in the few seconds his attention was diverted. Swallowing thickly, he instantly became laser-focused on the new development: she was now sliding her finger back and forth over her slit, her luscious mouth parted and head thrown back in bliss. 

He unzipped his jeans with a quick tug. Grabbing his throbbing cock, he began to roughly jack off, his brutal fisting in stark contrast to her feminine movements, which began to speed up as her chest heaved. 

He held his breath as he abused his dick, eyes glued to the movement of her hands, one in her cleft, the other continuing to pull on a nipple. 

A low, guttural groan escaped his lips as his balls tightened, his imagination running wild the entire time with filthy images, of ways he would debase her, with her loving every minute of it….of sticking his cock in every succulent orifice, of tying her up, torturing her with pleasure, forcing her to—

As if scripted, she seemed to hit her peak just as he began to shoot creamy ropes onto his other hand, which miraculously caught most of the cum. However, some drops inevitably escaped onto the carpet, which he hurriedly rubbed into the pile with his battered boot.

He was about to turn away from the window, to slink away unseen, but froze. The woman was looking straight into his eyes! 

Oh…fuck. 

A wave of dizzying embarrassment, in addition to the mind-blowing orgasm he just had, actually swayed him for a second. 

Eyes widened in horror, he watched as she flashed a mischievous smile and then sauntered away and out of his line of vision. 

Face blazing with heat, he let out a shaky breath and quickly stepped into the bathroom to rinse off his hand. Luckily, he had time to wipe the sweat from his brow and straighten his clothes before walking into the living room to find he was still alone. 

The realtor, what was her name? His thoughts were off kilter as he racked his brain…oh yeah, Jeyne something-or-other, appeared a few minutes later through the front door. She was still chirping away on the phone as she walked towards him, but then quickly ended her call as she thanked the person on the receiving end.

She tucked her cellphone into her purse and raised an eyebrow. 

“Well, Mr. Clegane, what do you th-“

“I’ll take it,” he blurted, face reddening as he prayed for future encounters with the beautiful red-head. 

He grimaced. Jesus, he was pathetic.

She pursed her lips and pulled out the contract from her tote with a flourish, at the same time magically handing him a pen.

“Wonderful! I think you’ll really like it here. It’s got one of the best views in the city, bar none.” She smiled impishly and actually winked at him. 

His hand froze in mid-movement while he reached for the leasing agreement.

Surely she didn’t know about…? 

Nah. No fucking way. Absolutely not. 

However, looking back at her knowing smirk, he wasn’t so sure. 

Closing his eyes for a moment, he let out a frustrated sigh. 

Oh well. Fuck it. 

Shaking his head, he took the pen and contract over to the kitchen island to fill out the forms. 

…

The End?


End file.
